Computer-related electronic devices have been increasingly developed along with the progress of information technology and played an important role in human life. The electronic devices are required to provide various functions and have low fabrication costs in response to the competitive nature of the market.
Therefore, during fabrication of the electronic devices, not only maintenance of satisfactory product quality and manufacturing speed but also reduction in fabrication costs should all be considered. Particularly, each stage in the production line, such as the assembly speed of an optical disc drive to a casing of an electronic device, may affect the overall manufacturing progress.
Conventionally, an optical disc drive is assembled to a computer by using a tray and a plurality of screws. Referring to FIG. 1, during assembling the optical disc drive to the computer, the optical disc drive 10 is mounted to a tray 12 by a plurality of screws (not shown), and then the tray 12 is fixed to a casing of the computer by means of a fixing structure 120 disposed at a side of the tray 12. In general, the casing of the computer must be provided with a concave portion for being engaged with the fixing structure 120 of the tray 12. When the optical disc drive 10 needs to be repaired or replaced due to malfunction thereof, the casing of the computer, the tray 12 and the optical disc drive 10 should all be disassembled in order by unscrewing the plurality of screws, thereby wasting much time and labor. Accordingly, the conventional arrangement of using the tray 12 to fasten the optical disc drive 10 to the computer undesirably requires a complex assembling/disassembling process and is cost-ineffective to implement due to the need of additionally providing the tray 12 with the fixing structure 120.
To overcome the above drawback of complexity in assembly or disassembly of the optical disc drive, Taiwanese Patent No. 570265 has disclosed an optical disc drive easy to be assembled and disassembled to and from a computer. Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, the optical disc drive 20 is assembled to a casing 3 of the computer by an engaging component 22. The engaging component 22 has an engaging portion 220 formed at a bottom side thereof. When the engaging component 22 is fastened to the optical disc drive 20 by screws 24, the engaging portion 220 of the engaging component 22 can be engaged with another engaging portion 30 disposed on the casing 3 of the computer, thereby fixing the optical disc drive 20 to the casing 3 of the computer. On the other hand, the engaging portion 220 of the engaging component 22 can be separated from the engaging portion 30 of the casing 3 of the computer by pressing the engaging portion 220, such that the optical disc drive 20 is detached from the casing 3 of the computer.
However, the above arrangement requires the additional engaging component 22 for the optical disc drive 20 and the corresponding engaging portion 30 on the casing 3 of the computer to assemble the optical disc drive to the casing of the computer, thereby complicating the fabrication processes and increasing the fabrication costs.
A general optical disc drive comprises a main body, an insulation plate, a transfer board and screws. It is therefore desired to provide an improved optical disc drive with structural modifications of the inherent components thereof so as to allow the optical disc drive to be easily assembled to and disassembled from an electronic device, without using additionally components, thereby reducing the fabrication costs thereof.